


So Very Ready

by flyingmagpie



Series: Drenched [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, But also, Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, ass licking, very porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmagpie/pseuds/flyingmagpie
Summary: Prequel to "Drenched".“Would you mind coming to my office?”Not at all. “I need to talk to you about the draft you sent me.”“Coming.” She ended the call and got up to go to him.“Who was it?” Rose asked without taking her eyes off of her computer.“Ben. Must be about the election article.”Rose made a knowing little laugh. “Good luck…”





	So Very Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Since I had fun writing the first one I decided to give it a try and imagine what could have lead to their hot encounter! 
> 
> I hope it is going to be funny to read for you as it was for me to write!

The rain was falling so forcefully that morning that she had to hold her umbrella with a tight grip while she strode toward the building.

She hated being late.

When she finally passed through the sliding doors, she closed her umbrella to drop it into the already full stand.

Rey liked the rain. She really did. But she preferred it when she could take her time to enjoy its sound from the comfort of her couch, smelling it through an open window.

Unfortunately, rain was not that enjoyable when you’re running late for work, but she was positive she still managed to get in in time.

“Morning, Rey!” Kaydel greeted her from behind her desk in the entrance hall.

“Hey, Kay!” She responded in a hurry, barely looking at the young woman.  
Rey run straight to the lift and pushed the button repeatedly, as if it could speed it up.

It finally arrived and she entered taking a breath of relief.

“Hold it!” She heard when the doors were sliding, and immediately put a hand in between.

The handsome face of Poe flashed her with a kind smile.  
_Oh, fuck. She had arrived with Poe. _  
“Oh God. How late is it?” she asked in panic, sticking her hand inside her purse to check on her phone.  
“It’s not late, I think we are on time.” Poe said shrugging.

8:01 am.

It was late, yes. But it wasn’t _that_ late.

She was used to arrive at least 15 minutes earlier, to take her time and maybe drink her coffee while chatting with Rose and Finn. She always insisted to take it there, just beside the machine. _For no reason_, she told her friends.

But there was a reason.  
And said reason used to take his coffee every morning at 7:50 and she wanted to be there.  
Just to say “Hi”.  
And maybe to appreciate the waves his hair formed around his face.  
And maybe to look at those deep intense eyes.  
And maybe also smell him, why not.

But she was late, so she had to start her day without her morning dose of Ben Solo.

“I hope Leia hasn’t started the meeting yet.” Poe said. But he didn’t sound that concerned.

Right! The meeting! So she _was_ going to see him after all.

“Oh, yeah… Let’s hope she’s in a good mood.” She commented.  
If Poe noticed the smile that formed on her lips he decided to keep it to himself.

When they finally reached the meeting room, Rey was relieved to find out that Leia was still engaging in a private conversation with Amylin while everyone else was just hanging out waiting for the meeting to start.

Poe must have spotted Finn and Rose, because he left her side to go to the right side in a hurry.  
Rey was not-so-subtly checking the room, looking for a particular person.  
He wasn’t there, but his briefcase and phone were on the table, in front of his usual spot.

“Rey! Over there!” She heard Rose calling her.  
“Were you looking for us?” She added when Rey finally joined them.  
“Aeh… Yeah! Yeah, sorry. I think I’m still sleepy.”

Rey didn’t notice when Ben entered the room, occupied as she was with her friends.

“Hey, man.” Poe said when he spotted Ben passing by.  
“Morning.” The timbre of his low and fruity voice went straight to Rey’s lower belly, and she turned to look at him.  
There he was. Tall and broad and handsome as always, eclipsing everything around him.  
The dark grey t-shirt did nothing to hide his wide chest and the navy blazer only accentuated his large shoulders.  
“Good morning, Ben.” She said politely. He answered with a nod and proceeded to walk to his chair.

_It seems like he hasn’t shaved this morning_. Rey thought. He always had some scratchy spots on his face, even after a good shave, but this morning he must have been even scratchier.  
Rey wanted to find out.

“It wouldn’t kill him to be in a good mood at least once a week.” Finn commented on the interaction that just took place.  
Rose laughed. “Maybe he is in a good mood when he is not around you.”  
“Yeah, or when he is kicking puppies and stealing candies to children.” Finn added with a laugh.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Finn.” Rey started, very serious. “He would _never _eat candies.”  
“Oh, come on guys.” Poe said through chuckles.  
“We are just teasing, Poe.” Rey told him, elbowing him slightly on the arm. Poe turned his attention at Finn raising his eyebrows, like he was waiting for him to explain himself too, his expression was still amused.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just teasing.” Finn said under Poe’s gaze. “Still a wanker, though.” He couldn’t help but add.  
Rose chuckled, shaking her head.  
“He is not that bad.” Poe was clearly done with this conversation and he took his sit. Rey privately smiled at that.

“May we _please_ just start this meeting?” A deep resonant voice raised from the general buzzing of the room. “I would very much appreciate to start working.”

“See?” Finn said. “A wanker _and_ a buzzkill.”

**

When their meeting was finished everyone went to their office.

Rey entered her shared office with Rose, still making small talks with her friend.

But, when they set down, she forced herself to go straight into concentration-mode.  
She really needed to organize her notes and research to be able to start writing her article, and from what Leia just said, there wasn’t much time left.

Their Friday went on pretty smoothly and without hitches.  
It was a handful of minutes after three when her landline ringed.  
The screen read “B. Solo”.

The left corner of her mouth stretched into a half smile. Rey licked her lips before picking up the receiver.  
“Hello?” She answered.  
“Are you busy?” He sounded impatient.  
“I’m always busy. Do you need something?” She was feeling Rose’s eyes on herself.  
“Would you mind coming to my office?” _Not at all_. “I need to talk to you about the draft you sent me.”  
“Coming.” She ended the call and got up to go to him.  
“Who was it?” Rose asked without taking her eyes off of her computer.  
“Ben. Must be about the election article.”  
Rose made a knowing little laugh. “Good luck…”

When Rey entered Ben’s office he was sitting behind his desk.  
“Did you need me?” She closed the door and approached him.  
“I do.” Ben was looking at her straight in the eyes. His hands were clasped before him.  
“Was there something wrong with my article, Ben?” Rey laid her hands in front of her, and bent forward.  
“No.” his eyes travelled from her eyes to her lips, her cleavage, her waist. And then it went back up.

Ben’s lips were slightly parted. His mouth looked delicious and tempting.  
Rey straightened when he got up from his chair and moved slowly to stand behind her.

His arms caged her between his towering frame and the desk.  
He still wasn’t touching her with any part of his body, but his mouth was now incredibly close to her ear when he spoke huskily.  
“There is nothing wrong with the article.” He paused and Rey hold her breath.  
“But I do need you.” Rey inhaled quietly and closed her eyes.

Ben started to nuzzle her hair and she heard him taking a big breath. He moaned and she with him when his nose went to her neck. Absentmindedly she had bent her head to the side, exposing the flesh under her ear in search for his attentions.

Rey wanted to feel his hands on herself. She needed to feel the hard curves of his body pressed on her.  
But all he was giving her were light torturing caresses with his nose.

She would have prolonged it -God knew how turned on he was getting her just from this- but It wasn’t the time nor the place and she really needed to feel him.

Rey turned around and grabbed the collar of his jacket with both hands to drag him against herself and finally kiss him.  
Ben didn’t waste any time and one of his hands went straight to the side of her face, while the other grasped her waist to keep her body close to his.

Their kiss was sensuous and needy. His lips felt so juicy when she bit them and his tongue so soft as it caressed hers with prowess.

She slid her fingers through his luscious hair, and grabbed it to pull it hard. She could never help herself with that, she wasn’t sure it didn’t bother him, but she loved his hair too much not to touch it.

Ben was feeling and squeezing her bum with his big hands and made a slight moan in her mouth before speaking.  
“Been thinking about you all day.” He started giving her wet kisses all over her face.  
She laughed slightly.  
“Me too…”.  
Rey got away from his mouth and then started to caress his cheeks and chin with her own face. It was scratchy as she thought it would be.  
“What are you doing?” Ben asked her, confused.  
“You didn’t shave this morning.”  
“I got up late.” He explained himself. “_Someone_ kept me up late on the phone.”  
Rey stopped her caresses and looked at him in the eyes.  
“Shut-up, you loved it.”  
“Meh…” he mocked her with a smile.  
Rey made an outraged sound. “How dare you?”. She hit him on the shoulder, laughing with him.

She gave him a little pack on the lips.  
“We were mocking you earlier, before the meeting.” His fingers on her lower back were making those small circles that always helped her to relax.  
“Finn said you’re having a good day only when you’re stealing candies to children.”  
She continued.  
Ben sneered. “I would _never_ eat candies.”  
Rey laughed. “That’s what I said, too.”

It was getting very hard to go on with this relationship they were having behind everyone’s back.  
At first it made sense to keep it for themselves: it wasn’t nothing serious, just a way to soothe the sexual tension that lingered in every interaction they had.  
But then, very slowly, it turned into something more. They didn’t even notice that all of a sudden they were sharing private jokes and calling the other just to share something trivial, or that at some point their fast, needy encounters were alternating with more sensuous and sweeter ones.  
They didn’t even notice, but at some point they felt belonging.

Rey knew she loved him, but she couldn’t admit it out loud, even if she was sure he loved her back.  
The problem was that they were still keeping it a secret, for the mere reason that she couldn’t find the courage and the will to explain everything to her friends. Because they would demand _a lot_ of explanations, and then everything would change and she didn’t know if she was ready for that.

Plus, until now all this secrecy had really turned her on.

But it wasn’t enough anymore.  
She knew the day they would announce their relationship was near.

“Hey.” Rey said while Ben was nuzzling her nose. “Can you give me a ride home and then stay?”  
He looked at her with a warm smile. “Sure.”  
“You know, you made me so horny, it can’t get wasted.”  
Ben made a throaty sound and buried his face into her neck to kiss and bite and lick.  
“Don’t tempt me to fuck you right here.”

A sudden knock at the door made them jump.  
She was grateful that their colleagues knew better than to get inside Ben’s office before he had responded.

He distanced himself from her and she straightened her clothes with a pout as he sat down at his desk.  
“Come in.”  
Bazine got inside the office. She smiled at Rey and gave her a nod before shifting her attention to Ben.  
“I really need you to help me if you’re free, Ben.” The woman asked and Rey recognized Bazine’s flirty tone.  
“I better be going then.” Rey knew she needed to go now. Her presence while the beautiful woman was trying to flirt with him would have made Ben even more uncomfortable.  
“Bye, Rey!” Bazine said, and then placed her pad on Ben’s desk in front of him, bending forward to arch her back.  
Rey gave Ben a knowing look and an amused smile that made him roll his eyes.

It’s not that she wasn’t jealous of that handsome man, because she was. She felt a ping of annoyance every time someone showed interest toward him, and it was even worse because she couldn’t show it in front of people, she couldn’t talk about it with her friends and she couldn’t act on it.  
But it was Ben.  
And she had never been so sure about someone for her entire life.

She arrived at her office with a small smile, still thinking about the defeated expression Ben was wearing when she left his office.

“Can’t wait for tonight.” Rose told after she set down. “It’s been a long week and I really need this.”  
Rey thought about what her own night would have been about and felt the anticipation making her even hornier.  
“Yeah, me too.”

**

The first thing she did when they entered her apartment was to throw both their briefcases on the floor to kiss him hard.

“You’ve made me so fucking hard, sweetheart.” He said through kisses.  
She parted from him and looked into his eyes with a wicked expression.  
“Have I now?”  
“Mhmh…” He was sliding his warm hands around her hips as his burning gaze was eating her body.

Rey got away from his hands and went out of his reach to look down to see how evident his arousal was.  
The bulge on his trousers was incredibly telling.

“I see…” She purred. “Have you been like this for long?”  
“Yes.” He simply answered, looking at her with a really attentive gaze.  
“How long?”  
“Very long.” He took off his blazer and launched it on the couch without bothering that his phone was inside it.  
“Poor baby…” Rey said, blatantly faking concern. “Should you take care of yourself or should I help you?” She asked, already knowing what she wanted to happen.

“Whatever you like better.” Was his simple answer.  
“You know what I like.”  
Her eyes left his and moved down to look at how his hands unfastened his belt and unzipped his trousers that sled down his long, thick legs.

His hand grabbed his hard cock to take it out from his tight, black boxer.  
It looked delicious and so ready to make its way inside herself, but it had to wait. She took his hand and licked his palm, her eyes never leaving his.  
Ben grabbed his cock and started to slid his wet hand up and down of it, breathing heavily from his nose.  
Rey was mesmerized by the sight of him. Her mouth was watering and she felt her herself wetting through her knickers.  
“God, Ben… You should see yourself.” She purred, resisting the urge to join him and seek her own pleasure.  
Then an idea came into her mind.

“Stop.” She ordered him abruptly. Ben immediately cessed his movements.  
“Strip completely and follow me.”  
Ben did as she commanded and together they went to stand in front of the full-length mirror, with her behind him.  
“Go on, honey. Touch yourself for me.”  
Ben slid his thumb over the head and shivered when he felt her nails on his hips, scratching lightly.  
“Don’t look at me, look at yourself.” She gave another command.

God, he loved when she got bossy during sex. He loved it as much as getting bossy himself.

He picked up his pace, his eyes locked on his cock as she asked him. He knew she must have been incredibly wet and that thought gave him a wave of pleasure, but he needed to see Rey getting off too, so he moved her on his side to slid his free hand under her skirt.  
He touched her through her panties and felt how wet she was.

“Mmmh Ben…” Rey leaned on his shoulder. He moved her panties to the side to touch her clit.  
“You’re very good at multitasking.” She told him between whimpers.  
His right hand was in fact sliding up and down his throbbing length, while the other was making small, precise circles around her clit.  
“It’s all that sexting you make me do.” He responded, his voice heavy with pleasure despite the amusement.

His middle finger slid inside her wet walls and he expertly crooked it to caress that special spot that he knew made her contort with pleasure.

“One more, Ben.”  
His index finger joined inside her and Rey’s hand went down to touch her clit.

The sensations he was giving her and the sight of his big hand fisting his thick cock was making her head spin and throwing her over the edge sooner than she thought.

She could see that he was struggling to wait for her to come first, but that wasn’t what she wanted. She had started it to see him lose control and he was trying to do the exact opposite.

Her hand grabbed his to stop the movements of his fingers and Ben understood that she wanted him to take them out.

Rey kneeled in front of him, looking at his eyes from under her long lashes.

“Keep going, baby. Let me see how you come for me.” And with that she started to take off her clothes, leaving on only her knickers and thigh-highs.

Ben was pumping himself hard and fast, never taking his eyes off of her, his face was contorted in a grimace of pleasure.

“Don’t stop! God, Ben, please don’t stop”

Her fingers were circling her clit fast. She wanted to see him come. She wanted to see him come _so fucking much_.

His free hand grabbed her jaw to align her mouth with his cock. “Open up” Ben urged her.

She was sure he was biting hard the inside of his lip, his mouth was shut in a tight line and he was breathing hard through his nose. Low, guttural growls coming from his throat.

Rey’s lips were parted and inviting.  
Ben put his tip into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around it while her hand went to his thigh to scratch it.

Ben came with a strangled cry empting himself on her tongue, her head slightly sliding back and forth to encourage his pleasure.  
She moaned at his glorious sight and at the sensation it gave her.

Rey came right after, taking his cock off of her mouth to moan loudly.

They were both breathing heavily in the aftermath, but from his eyes Rey could very well tell that he was not done with her.

“You’ve been very good, Ben.” She told him, caressing his thighs with both hands.

“Yeah?”

She gave him a wicked smile, only to yelp the moment he took her off guard when he pulled her from the ground with his strong arms.  
He put her on his shoulder and lead his way to her bedroom.

“Ape…” She mocked him pinching his arse.

Ben laughed and let her fall on the bed.  
He didn’t even give her the time to collect herself and he was already on her, kissing her neck and touching every part of her body that his hands could reach.

“I’ll make you come so hard, sweetheart.”

She felt his hands move to take her knickers off and helped his ministrations raising her hips from the mattress.  
His mouth descended to her breasts and start to lick and kiss and suck her erected nipples.

“Please, Ben.”

Ben’s mouth left her breasts and started to trail a series of wet kisses, making his way to her dripping pussy. He nuzzled her mons and gave a light kiss on her clit.

Rey was balancing herself on her elbows to look at Ben, who was returning her gaze.  
The sight of him was beyond filthy, with his face between her legs, teasing her with only light kisses and small licks.

Her hand was caressing his hair, feeling their softness between her fingers. “Don’t tease me.”

Ben huffed a chuckle, his face still buried in her pussy. The vibrations gave her jolts of pleasure and she started to grind her hips, in search of more friction.

He finally took pity on her and to her delight he began to lick and suck to give her all the pleasure she craved.  
His tongue was swirling deliciously around her clit and two of his fingers were caressing her insides and everything was already so much.  
Rey kept calling his name desperately under her breath with her fingers clutching his hair hard.

“Please, Ben, please make me come, please, please, don’t stop!” Her grunts and moans of pleasure were the sweeter sound Ben could ask for in that moment and he wanted to hear more.  
He was looking at her eyes, her clouded and glassy eyes; he didn’t want to lose the sight of her: she was glorious there, with a desperate and almost pained look.  
His lips started to suck at her swollen clit and his fingers slid back and forth with fast, precise movements. Ben was giving her everything he got, savouring every sound she made.

“I’m-Ben, I’m-“

Rey fell on the mattress and came with a series of strangled moans, riding out of her waves of pleasure. Her heels were pressing on his back in the attempt of keeping him close to her as long as possible.

“Oh my God, Ben…” Her body relaxed under his and she finally let go of his hair.

Ben moved up to reach her mouth and give her a sensuous kiss to let her taste herself like he knew she wanted.  
He smirked at her whimpers of appreciation and put his wet fingers inside her mouth.

“Come on, make them good and clean.” She obeyed, knowing exactly how much he loved it when she sucked his fingers. Or his cock. Or candies. Or anything, really.

Ben was feeling his cock getting hard again, but he needed her to come undone one more time.

Just one more time.  
Rey released his fingers with a loud _pop_.

“Fuck me, Ben.”

“Not yet.”

Was he serious?

“What do you mean ‘_not yet_’? Come on!” Her hand grabbed his cock to stroke it. She wanted it. Now.

Ben sit on his heels and she followed him to keep on stroking him.

“Come on…” She said again.

“You’re going to come again for me, and _then_ I’m going to fuck you.”

“I _will_ come if you fuck me.” She mumbled.

“Turn around. Ass up.”

Rey felt her pussy clench at his command. Her lips felt dry and she to wet them.

“Come on! I don’t have all day.”

“Bossy…” She commented under her breath, turning around to comply at what he had demanded. Because they did have all day. They had all the day the wanted and he was just being dramatic.

“I’ve been thinking about your ass all day.”  
His hands were squeezing her cheeks, parting them to expose her completely and then putting them as close as possible.

He leaned forward and, without hesitation, put his tongue inside her pussy and started to caress her asshole with his thumb. It was already wet from her own juices.

Ben knew Rey’s clit was overstimulated and incredibly sensitive at this point, so he made an effort not to reach for it, so instead he let his mouth wonder on her ass-cheeks, licking and nibbling. His thumb had stopped its ministration and was now making its way inside her pussy.

His mouth was getting extremely close where he wanted it the most.

Rey’s little hole was inviting and juicy.  
She was swirling her ass in the air to encourage him to just do it.

“Do it, Ben.” She plead him, finally.

He went for it without even pretending to tease her, because _fuck with the teasing_, he couldn’t wait to taste her and then fuck her properly.

Ben was licking her wrinkled hole, tasting it before burying his tongue inside to fuck her there with it following the same pace of his fingers in her cunt.

Rey was moving her hips back and forth, following his movements as much as she could, mewling intelligible words with a desperate and strangled voice. Her fingers were clutching the sheets hard.

“_fuckfuckfuckfuck-_ “_That_ he understood.

His free hand went to her clit and he stroke it one, two, three times in total before she fell over the edge again, her cries muffled by the mattress.

Her entire body was trembling and Rey let herself fall down to catch her breath.

She was sure he was killing her.

“There you go.” He simply said.

Ben turned her around with no effort and covered her recovering body with his, his hard cock pressed on her stomach.  
He was downright caging her and she loved the sensation.

“Kiss me, Ben…”

And kiss her he did. He kissed her slowly and sweetly.

“You did very good, sweetheart.” It made her smile.

“Are you ready for me?”

His hands grabbed her thighs and parted them.

Rey was so very ready.

**

Rose parked her car in front of Poe’s apartment.  
“Tell him we’re here.” She told Finn without looking at him, busy with the car radio.

“Done.”

“Tonight I am choosing the movie.” She said when she was pleased with the song the radio was playing. “I don’t want a repeat of Sunday! Poe’s stupid movie made me fall asleep.”

Finn laughed but didn’t make any comment.

The back door opened and Poe slid inside greeting his friends with a big smile and and a loud “Hey!”

Rose could see he had at least four DVDs in his hands. _Shit_.

“I’m telling Rey we are leaving from Poe’s”

Finn sent her the message, not bothering to check for her reply.

END


End file.
